


Complacency

by Ace_of_All_Trades



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After the Puppet video., Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton is a villian., This was written that one time when Patton was being sortaaaaa, not great.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_All_Trades/pseuds/Ace_of_All_Trades
Summary: Patton gets fed-up with being ignored, and uses his knowledge on how to calm the others to his advantage.





	Complacency

Logan always thought he was the one keeping order. He never seemed to realize that in his attempts to maintain order, he always just seemed to make things worse, just like everyone never seemed to realize how much I do to keep everyone in order. After all, I was the one that knew exactly how to calm everyone down, get them focused. I convinced myself I didn't care about if they appreciated my importance a long time ago. After all, nobody ever did, well except for Virgil, I guess. He was always the one trying to convince to others to listen to me.  
I actually almost was satisfied with all of this. I had Virge to listen to my ideas and suggestions, and Thomas almost complimented my ability to calm everyone down.  
 _"Wow, if only I could be subtled that easily."_  
Hearing Thomas say that gave me a bit of pride at how well I work, but then, ironically, what Virgil said next left me with a worse feeling than Thomas's almost-compliment gave me.  
"We do this too much! This is part of the problem, we keep having this same problem, but instead of facing it and fixing it we just - find a distraction." I don't think he realizes that I stopped an argument with that "distraction", plus everyone was much calmer afterwards. Plus we did fix the problem, not to mention I was the one to find the solution!  
I know I keep insisting that we shouldn't hide our feelings, but there's always been one that I've kept to myself: anger. I've always tried to stay patient with everyone, no matter what, but every time someone overlooks one of my contributions, I feel this burning rage and bitterness, like someone had lit a fire in my chest. I always held it in, for everyone's sake. It wouldn't benefit anybody if I lashed out. Although one day, I just couldn't hold all my anger in anymore.  
We were continuing the discussion of if Thomas should continue YouTube, and, as is par for course, my opinion was being ignored in favor of petty, pointless arguments. I said that Thomas should, because it makes him happy, but did they care about what I had to say? Not a bit.I tried speaking up, to be heard, at the very least, but all I got was Logan's dismissive hand waving in my direction. "Let the experts handle this, Patton," he told me. "We know what we're talking about." That's when I felt something in me snap. _So you guys don't care about Thomas being happy?_ I thought. _Well then I guess we don't have to look at that aspect of it._  
I took out some more "distractions", more time-consuming ones this time. A bigger coloring book for Roman, a Jacob's ladder for Virgil, and a more complex Rubik's cube for Logan. For Thomas, I turned on an episode from a show he recently started watching. It wasn't one he had already seen, so if would take more conscious effort to pay attention to it. I was thinking that if the others didn't pay attention to what I had to say, I could at least get the message to them through Thomas's subconscious.   
Once everyone was silent, I took a deep breath, taking a moment to appreciate the silence. Then I began speaking. Whether or not they were listening didn't matter at the time. What mattered is that they heard it, at the very least.

"Thomas should continue YouTube, for the fans' sakes. They would all be upset if Thomas stopped uploading videos, and he does cheer them all up with his videos." They obviously didn't care about how Thomas mattered in all this, so why should I? Besides, Thomas would probably still become happy from making the videos, so where's the problem? I told them all the ways the fans benefited from Thomas's channel, and went silent again once everyone's attention left their "distractions".  
"Okay, so do you have any ideas, guys?" Thomas asked once everyone was listening.  
"We should carry on, for the fans," Roman said. "After all, we can't simply abandon them, they'd be lost without us!"  
"You're exaggerating things, but you do have a point," Virgil told him. I felt a small smile creeping onto my lips as it started to seem like my plan was working.  
"Yeah, you're right," Thomas said, brushing down the back of his hair with his hand as he thought. "So many people are supporting what I do. I can't just, leave, with them looking forward to my videos.  
"They'd be fine!" Logan said, - surprise, surprise - apparently still not agreeing. "They'd probably be a little upset at first, but they'd deal!" I figured he could probably use a little more persuasion. "You sure kiddo?" I asked, conjuring up another Rubik's cube, tossing it to him. "Why don't you work on this one while you think about it." He immediately went to work on trying to solve it, and so I went to work on convincing him that Thomas should continue YouTube. "You've said it yourself that Thomas's job gives him lots of opportunities to learn new things, plus he gets to teach those things to the viewers. If he quits now, he won't be able to teach the community about anything else. _You_ won't be able to teach the community about anything else." Logan, who was still trying to solve the Rubik's cube - which he wouldn't be able to, when I conjured it I made sure the squares wouldn't align correctly, it was bound to keep him complacent for a while - muttered, "I suppose you have a point." Logan seemed more focused on his toy, but what was important was that he agreed. 

"Well, then I guess we have that settled," I said, beaming. Although this time, the smile was genuine. In fact, this was the best I've felt in ages.   
Virgil dropped down first, with a simple "Alright, later," as a farewell, followed by Logan, who was still to distracted to say anything. Roman watched him go. "I have to say, this is probably the longest Logan's ever taken with one of those things." I waved a dismissive hand. "He'll get it eventually. Don't you worry about it." Roman seemed convinced by that, and left soon after. "Well I'll see you later Thomas!" I said as I excitedly waved goodbye to him.  
This, people agreeing with me, this is so, _so_ satisfying. 


End file.
